


Warrior Love

by Thesongbird1986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Argument with Castiel turns heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Love

The Vampire nest job had really done a number on you, a broken wrist and a severely bruise back from where you'd been thrown against a couple of walls during the struggle to clear the nest.

Dean sits In front of you bandaging your wrist. You wince at the pain.

"I don't know why you don't just call Cas (Y/N)... You know he'll fix you up in a heartbeat!"

You glare at the Elder Winchester.  
"And have him pissed at me for doing a sole hunt. We both know that's not going to go down well"

Dean's face dropped and you knew with out a doubt your warrior angel boyfriend had just appear behind you.

"You went on a sole hunt without telling me (Y/N)? How can I protect you if you won't let me?"

You roll your eyes and turn to face your angel.

"I'm not made of glass Castiel! I'm a hunter it's what I do... I don't need a babysitter to do my job!"

Dean sensing the obvious tension in the air, makes his escape muttering something unheard as he leaves.

"It's my job to protect you (Y/N)! You're a great hunter but going out alone without back up will get you killed!"

You throw your hands up in exasperation. Unfortunately for you that is the moment Castiel spots your wrist. His eyes darken and he stalks over to you.

"You got yourself hurt (Y/N)! Why won't you understand?"

"I get hurt occasionally Cas! You can't protect me from everything damn it!"

"But you put yourself in unnecessary risk (Y/N)!"

He suddenly kisses you, placing his hands either side of your face. You stand in shock, before pulling away.

"Damn it Cas! You're my partner and god knows I love you but you can't keep doing this... I am capable of looking after myself."

Castiel's stance stiffened, and his eyes glowed. You knew he was furious. Against your better judgement you found yourself becoming aroused.

"I will not see you hurt (Y/N)...do you know what I would do to those who even dared? When you gave me your heart you became mine to keep safe! But you're are so stubborn!"

"I want to fight by your side Cas not be the delicate flower that needs protecting!"

He moves quickly and pins you next to the desk his arms either side of you and his body flush against yours. Your breathing hitches at his close proximity. His stare going straight to your core.

"You can't hide your feelings from me (Y/N)... I can sense it.. You desire me"

Holding back your whimper. You desperately wanted him to see you as his equal, you falling apart now would not help your case.

"I always desire you Castiel...but I have also seen you watch me when I fight... You like that I can hold my own... It's one of the things that drew you to me in the first place."

His deft fingers unfasten your jeans and pull the rough fabric down and off yours legs.

"You are my strong beautiful woman (Y/N)... You are mine and I will always protect what is mine!"

His lips meet yours with heat and passion. A battle of tongues and teeth. You push his trench coat off his shoulders and it lands with a heavy thud on the floor. You card your fingers through his hair pulling him closer.  
His hand slides inside the lacy fabric on your panties. His soft fingers tease through your folds finding your clit and he rubs rough fast circles against it. Making you cry out loud moans.

"My beautiful warrior... I can't lose you!"

It hits you suddenly he's not angry that you hunt alone and that he thinks you need wrapping in cotton wool, he fears you dying. You pull his hand away from your centre. You wrap your legs around his waist pushing his erect member to your core and you grind against him enticing a groan from your angel.

"I need you Castiel"

He rips your panties from you and lifts you to lie back on the table and parts your legs wide. He pulls out his erect cock. Leaning over you he nips and kisses your neck and quickly he enters you. Gripping your hips he pounds into you roughly, you arch your back allowing him deeper.  
Your hair is haloed around you as you try to grasp futilely at the wood beneath you. Your skin heats up and your eyes slam closed as Castiel alters the angle so his cock brushes against your g-spot with every powerful thrust.

"So beautiful"

The heat between pools into your stomach knotting it as your body beings to tremble. You're close and it won't take much to push you over the edge. Castiel knows your body better than you know it yourself. Knowing your close he brushes his fingers against your clit in time with his thrusts. You babble incoherently in between passionate moans.

"Cum for me (Y/N)"

You break apart with his name on your lips like a prayer. Hearing you breathe his name causes him to follow behind you, filling your deeply with his hot seed. He collapses against you, peppering you with kisses.

"I love you Castiel"

"I love you too my beautiful warrior"


End file.
